


Fugitives

by Elly_Hiddlesherloki



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Fluff, I can't tag too much without risking spoilers for EG, Traveling, Vacation, and an OC from there, basically it's involving Loki from endgame, because frankly Loki needs a vacation, going on a relaxing silly adventure, probably humor, that might just be a vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elly_Hiddlesherloki/pseuds/Elly_Hiddlesherloki
Summary: Hi yea I'm making another fic because Endgame.You and Loki were prisoners of Thanos, Endgame happens.(EG Spoilers - Loki with the tesseract rescues you from Thanos and the two of you take a much deserved vacation, shenanigans happen, involving a flerkin)





	Fugitives

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I am rusty! Ok, Technical spoilers for Endgame, nothin too much I don’t think but now I don’t remember so who knows so I’ll tag it. But mostly just stuff featuring Loki. Next one will be hella spoilery!
> 
> (Also there will be more when I finally see Captain Marvel, don’t let me forget)
> 
> sorry if this is bad, omg I am rusty

The metal bit into your wings, digging deep into the feathers. Crouched as you were in your cage, you hunched your shoulders and looked around. How the mad titan had managed to find such a desolate world to hold his prisoners remained an impressive feat.

You jumped, a cool hand touching your scabbed back, the drying caked blood from your most recent tortures breaking apart and bleeding anew. Spinning in your cell, you turned, mouth falling agape as your eyes landed on a familiar face. Even in the dim light, you recognized those fierce green eyes.

“Loki?” You opened your mouth to breathe, wondering how he managed to appear in your cage, illuminated by a blue light.

In the span of a second, the two of you were engulfed and the cage was gone and with it, Thanos’ world and the horrors you had grown accustomed to.

-

You blinked several times, wincing at the bright light of the setting sun. Even dusk was blinding compared to the perpetual gloom that had been your prison.

Straightening up from your hunched position, you looked around, your eyes taking in the colors of the sky. The breeze danced upon your skin, ruffling the rags that offered any sense of modesty to your nakedness. You dug your toes into the dirt, feeling the sensation on your skin, the softness of the soil that was so foreign after the harshness of the rocky ground. Around you the thigh high grass swayed lazily.

“But how?” You finally whispered, turning back to Loki. Your mouth fell open, noticing the blue cube in his chained hands, the flicker of amusement in his eyes. His eyebrow was slightly raised as he watched you, arms attempting to cross themselves, hindered by the chains on his wrists.

You finally registered the reason for his silence: the humiliating muzzle on his face. A silent snarl crossed your face as you moved towards him, carefully raising your hands to grip the muzzle and remove it from his mouth.

“Thank you.” Loki murmured once free, a touch of amusement in his voice, “kind of you to notice.” His tone was not unkind, though you could tell he had been impatient.

“Sorry.” You mumbled. Unable to stop yourself, you reached up and stroked his cheek, hoping to smooth the skin and ease where the metal must have chaffed.

Loki reached up and took your hand in his, holding it gently to his face and inhaling softly. He laced his fingers between yours, sighing softly and closing his eyes as he leaned into your touch.

“What happened?” You finally asked, breaking the silence.

“I failed my charge.” Loki shrugged indifferently. He pulled his hand away, summoning a pin from nowhere and picking at the locks on his chains, easily removing the cuffs on his wrists. The heavy metal restraints fell to the ground with a heavy thud. “Mostly.” Loki glanced curiously at the blue cube in his hand. As he stared at it, the cube seemed to vanish, disappearing into space. “That’s best kept where no one can get it.”

“Agreed.” You rubbed your arms, a chill not from the evening air running through you.

Loki stepped behind you, pin in hand and undid the lock clasping your wings together. His deft fingers slid through your feathers, rearranging them and adjusting the ones that had been bent or broken by the restraints. You could feel a faint tremble in his fingers, a hesitancy as they moved delicately through your wings and towards the skin on your back, your shoulder blades, then to your shoulders.

“I’ve missed you.” Loki whispered.

You flared out your wings, turning around and pulling him to your chest, encasing him as you leaned into him. “And I you.” Slowly you pulled back and looked up at him, “What happened, after the mind stone’s effects took hold… I was worried I had lost you.”

Loki swallowed hard, “I felt like I was drowning.” He whispered hoarsely. Glancing up at the tips of your wings, blocking out the view of the sky, he looked back down at you, “Drowning in rage, the betrayal, everything Odin… Thor…” He spat their names bitterly… looking down he picked at his hand for a moment. You placed your hand over his fingers, smoothing your hand on the raw skin. “Honestly, it was a relief when their beast smashed me into the ground.” Loki chuckled. “You should’ve seen the thing. The size of Thanos. Green though. A human that turns into a monster, peculiar creature. It seems the mind stone’s effects can be nullified with enough force to the head.”

“Well that’s, err, convenient?”

Loki chuckled. “Quite, for my sake. I was all set to go back to Asgard. To just be free of… of that place.” Loki glanced away, the guilt evident in his eyes.

You squeezed his hand, “I understand, anything to be safe, he was after you in particular. I don’t blame you.”

“I would’ve been home.” Loki whispered, you could hear the tears he was choking back. “A prisoner, but…”

“Shh, it’s alright Loki.”

“Something happened, one of Thor’s new comrades became unwell and dropped the container holdidng the tesseract. When I looked back…” Loki trailed off for a moment.

“What?” You prompted.

“It was peculiar, my mother was raised by witches and has taught me much of her craft, I see more than just with my eyes.”

“And?”

“The one who was unwell was also standing behind me trying to get the tesseract.”

If your wings hadn’t been wrapped around Loki, you would have stepped back in surprise. As it was, you still jerked your head back. You didn’t doubt him, knowing there were times that it was fine to smudge the truth and times that it didn’t matter, and though no one liked to admit it, Loki was actually quite honest; he told truths that no one liked to hear and preferred to believe they were lies.

“Is he a sorcerer?” You asked.

“Not that I could tell.” Loki replied.

“Which I think you would be able to perceive, and if you had fought him, he probably would’ve made that clear.”

“Agreed. It was… perplexing…”

Slowly you unwrapped your wings from around him, folding them behind your back. You rested your elbow in your palm and your chin on your fist, thinking. “I can’t imagine what that could mean.”

“They were not the same, but they were. I didn’t have much time to dwell on it. I knew I had to get back to you and then, all I could think was as far away from Thanos as possible and then… here.”

You looked around; between the sounds of the wildlife and the wind, you could faintly hear water hitting a not too distant shore.

“Now what?” You asked, looking back at Loki.

Loki’s shoulders sagged and he looked around, there was a heaviness in his eyes, a darkness that you longed to take away. You wondered if it had ever not been there, having only known him since he came to Thanos. “For so long, I have had plans, I have thought, and worked and tried to improve for my brother, tried to help my brother and it seems to be for naught. I… I don’t know.”

“Do you want to see what the beach looks like here?” You offered gently, reaching out your hand for his.

Loki looked down at your hand uncertainly before slowly taking it. Slowly you guided him in the direction of the crashing waves, towards the beach.

When the two of you broke through the tall grass and out onto the white sand beach, you smiled, feet sinking into the soft silty sand. The waves lapped lazily at the land, crawling up onto the beach before being called back to the ocean.

You looked out into the distance, the ocean meeting the horizon where the sun sank low, its golden light spreading across the vast expanse of the sea. As the light started to fade, the white sand began to shine and glow in the light of the moon, bright as day, lighting up the beachhead.

Whatever was causing the sand to glow, kept it as warm as it had been during the day, feeling like a heated blanket.

“Oh Loki.” You groaned softly, your feet tingling at the warmth as you curled your toes in the sand. “You really should take your boots off.

Loki chuckled, sitting down on the edge of the grass by the sand and resting his legs on the warmth. To his surprise, the warm sand soaked through the fabric of his trousers, warming his legs comfortably and he found himself smiling.

You walked down to the water’s edge, reaching your hand into the water. Cupping your hand, you reached some onto your back to wash away the dried and caked blood from the whippings and beatings. Loki had been tortured with heat, but regular torture worked fine for you. For whatever reason, the water didn’t cause the sand to stick to you, the sand was perfectly content to stay in its place on the beach, almost as if it were some living organism.

“I’ve never seen a beach like this before.” You muttered, walking back to Loki.

“Nor have I.” Loki replied, hands clasped over his knees as he sat on the edge of the grass.

“I’m not even covered in it.” You collapsed onto the beach and sat up, looking at your back, perfectly clean, before laying back down. Spread eagle, you lay there looking up at Loki. “Hey, Loki?” You whispered softly.

“Yes?” He answered, his voice uncertain by the sudden gentleness in your voice.

“You know you’re worth saving, right? I heard some of the things Thanos said to you, some of the mind games he played with you, you’re not just a worthy son, you’re a worthy person. You matter.”

Loki blinked for a moment then looked away.

A green ripple of magic appeared between the two of you and you both sat up.

“Oh, Loki, thank the nine, where are you?” A woman with long auburn hair appeared within the magical illusion, her eyes were watery as she gazed at Loki.

“I can’t say.” Loki mumbled, avoiding eye contact with her.

“Loki, please, it’s been so long, come home. Your brother is worried sick.”

“Is he? Is that what the muzzle was for?” Loki snapped.

“It wasn’t personal, he said you were being uncooperative.”

“I mocked his dear friends.” Loki rolled his eyes, scowling at the woman.

“Please, your father and I…”

“My father? Have we not been over this?”

“Please Loki.”

“What awaits for me? A feast, a triumphant celebration? A joyous return after my near death?”

“Do you have the tesseract, it would mean a great deal to everyone for repairing the bifrost.”

Loki snarled, waving his hand through the illusion. In the same movement, he turned, slamming his fist into the sand. A burst of green magic shot through his hand and a cloud of sand shot into the air. Loki’s hair hung in curtains around his face and his shoulders trembled as he knelt in the sand, shaking.

You crawled over on your knees to him, reaching for his shoulders. Loki flinched, jerking his shoulders away from you. For a moment, you hesitated, waiting as the trembling died down and the sniffling lessened. Slowly you pulled him into your side, pulling him onto your lap as you leaned against the grass edge and sat on the sand, Loki’s face buried in your chest, his body completely limp as tears ran freely.

“A cell waits for me on my supposed home.” Loki spat, eyes scrunched shut, trying his damnedest to fight back the tears.

You ran your fingers through his spiky hair, gently stroking the locks. Unable to help yourself, you found traces of a smile on your face at the fly away hair on his forehead that refused to stay down, poking freely of the others. You curled your fingers through it, twirling it around as your other hand stroked Loki’s back over the thick leather of his armor.

You didn’t know how long had passed before he lay still, and while you thought of those who might mock him for crying, you considered all he had been through over the last few years and the lifetime before that. The conversations the two of you had had in captivity had given you a great deal of insight into his life. The hell he had known at Thanos’ hands alone would be enough to break the average person, the psychological break he had experienced before falling into Thanos’ hands, the cruelty he had faced from his adopted father, the childhood of neglect… It seemed it had finally hit him and he was tired.

“You need a break, Loki.”

Loki pulled away from you, and looked at you confused. “What?” He coughed, confused, quickly trying to wipe away the last of his tears and hide them.

“It’s alright to cry, you are a stronger man for admitting your pain and for experiencing it. And allowing yourself to grieve will allow yourself to heal.”

Loki frowned, “Yes, well, it’s not the Asgardian way.”

“Well…”

Loki grit his teeth and looked away.

“Besides, it’s not like you can go back any time soon, and doing so would endanger them to Thanos.”

“So what are you saying?”

“Looks like we’re going to be fugitives.”

“We?”

“You think after all we’ve been through that you’re getting rid of me that easily? Besides, we have to rescue that flerkin from Thanos, he doesn’t deserve a creature that powerful. And on top of that, you have the teseseract, you have literal space at your hands, you can go anywhere you want.”

“Yes, we do have to get that flerkin.” Loki looked around at the glowing beach, “I’m not sure that this place is so bad though.”

Suddenly the two of you realized that your bodies were still entwined from when you had pulled Loki’s body onto yours.

Loki’s cheeks flushed pink and he quickly extricated himself from you, pulling away and clearing his throat nervously muttering apologies. You finally remembered the rags that you were wearing after the clothing had been flayed from your body at Thanos’ care and struggled to situate yourself more appropriately flushing as well and smiling awkwardly.

“So, the flerkin?”

“Right.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just need some fluff and humor after all the nonsense that's been going down everywhere and I'm gonna write it, and frankly I need to see Loki go on a vacation and have him relax some and I think including a flerkin to protect him while he finds himself some R&R is a good way to do it, and it's been few months since I've been able to write so have some projects to get me back in the swing of things
> 
> And I gave reader wings because that's the character I always go back to whenever there seems to be a new movie so woopie.


End file.
